The popularity of commercial wireless communications services (e.g., wireless telephony, wireless network access, and wireless email) has substantially increased during recent years. In many cases, users, such as consumers, mobile workers, emergency response personnel, and/or the like, now utilize these services for both personal and business communications. Likewise, users are increasingly relying on these services. For example, some households forgo wired telephone service in favor of wireless telephone service; some government agencies rely on these services for both routine and emergency communications; and businesses rely on these services to communicate with customers and mobile workers. Correspondingly, the cost (both financial and nonfinancial) of outages is also increasing.
Typical commercial wireless communications service (“CMRS”) providers rely on remote facilities to provide services. For instance, CMRS providers rely on cell sites (e.g., base stations, radio repeaters, wireless to back-haul interfaces, etc.) to facilitate some communications services. If a cell site experiences a loss of commercially provided electrical power, users near the cell site may experience a service outage. Power outages are an example of a common cause for cell site failures. For example, natural disasters, rolling brownouts, accidents, and/or the like may result in power outages. While most cell sites include some form of backup power (e.g., generators and/or batteries), these forms of backup power may not provide sufficient power during lengthy power outages and may require servicing, monitoring, and on-site maintenance. During lengthy power outages, the use of commercial wireless communications services may increase due to users' needs and/or desires. Further, pending regulations may require commercial wireless communications service providers to provide cell sites with at least seven days of back-up power.